


Безобидное увлечение

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: Вопреки расхожему мнению, Нильфгаард не смог истребить абсолютно всех чудовищ на своей территории. Конечно, империя располагает достаточными средствами, чтобы оплатить услуги ведьмака. Но иногда на профессионалах можно и сэкономить.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Безобидное увлечение

Бургомистр изо всех сил старался сохранять самообладание, но под пронзающим взглядом императора сделать это было очень сложно. В конце концов, дело слишком срочное и опасное во всех отношениях. Он заикался, что-то мычал, разводил руками и пожимал плечами. Как же так получилось?

«Как же так получилось, господин бургомистр?» - лицо императора Воорхиса совершенно непроницаемо.

«Ваше Величество, я…» - дальше что-то невнятное.

«Я это уже слышал, господин, - Морвран вздохнул и потер пальцами виски. Хорошо, что Цири ещё не вернулась к завтраку, она бы рвала и метала. – В любом случае, я настоятельно рекомендую разобраться со случившимся как можно быстрее. Вы свободны».

Двери распахнулись, и в обеденную залу, цокая каблуками, влетела императрица, в костюме для верховой езды, растрепанная и раскрасневшаяся, швырнула перчатки стражнику. «Я что-то пропустила?»

«Господин бургомистр уже уходит, Ваше Величество», - Морвран кивком головы указал мужчине на дверь, но Цири пресекла попытку бегства.

«Что-то важное, я полагаю?» - она опустилась на стул, закинув ногу на ногу.

«Ваше Величество, дело в том, - бургомистр молил богов, чтобы императрица не выказала интереса. – Дело в том, Ваше Величество, что…»

«Говорите, я не кусаюсь, господин бургомистр», - Цири пыталась понять по лицу Морврана, что же она пропустила. Но веснушки и родинки молчали.

«Дело в том, что в столице объявилась какая-то бестия», - бургомистр выпалил это на одном дыхании и, обессиленный, упал на колени. Морвран взглянул на императрицу. Удивление, восторг, испуг – он ожидал увидеть в зеленых глазах что угодно. Там было полное безразличие. Цири фыркнула и отпила из бокала.

«Ради этого я загнала лошадь? Наймите ведьмака».

«Ваше Величество, три трупа…»

«Так тем более наймите ведьмака, - она разломила круассан и положила в рот маленький кусочек. – Вам денег дать? Берите из казны, но это не проблема уровня императора». Морвран был удивлен. Он ждал расспросов, огня в глазах, профессионального интереса, но Цири куда больше интересовал завтрак, чем бестия.

«Сколько тысяч флоренов у нас испарилось в ходе ремонта набережной столицы, император?» - она слегка наклонила голову набок, глядя на Морврана.

«Три. Это мы уже обсудили, пока Ваше Величество изволила отсутствовать. Я думаю, что эти деньги пойдут в том числе и на оплату услуг ведьмака, да, господин бургомистр?»

«А? – бургомистра точно вырвали из сна. – Да, Ваше Величество, разумеется».

«То есть деньги из казны вам не потребуются, - Цири удовлетворенно откинулась на спинку стула. – Отлично. Вы свободны».

Как только бургомистр, пятясь, покинул залу, Цири залпом осушила бокал и горящими глазами посмотрела на Морврана: «Что за бестия? Он тебе сказал? Как выглядит? Мор, не молчи!»

«Ты же сама сказала, пусть ведьмак разбирается, - Морвран улыбнулся. – Доброе утро, Ваше Величество».

«Точно. Пусть ведьмак разбирается», - Цири задумчиво разглядывает собственные руки.

***

Переулок на окраине столицы, портовый район. Столица империи должна восхищать и поражать воображение, но эти улицы не производят впечатления. Это не та сторона Нильфгаарда, которую принято выставлять напоказ. Здесь то же самое, что и в Новиграде – моряки, купцы не самой приятной наружности, наркоманы, проститутки, мелкая преступность. Мягкая поступь, тихое дыхание. Тварь не услышит. Знать бы еще, что за тварь. Большая морда, непропорционально огромные уши. Утробный рык. Экимма.

Меч со свистом вылетает из ножен. Ухо чудовища дернулось, но сам силуэт остался неподвижен. Слишком увлечено ужином. Руны светятся в темноте, но вампир пока этого не заметил. С клыков капает кровь, уже набежала целая лужа. Экиммы не знакомы с принципами этикета, поэтому молодой мужчина, её несчастная жертва, напоминает фарш.

Свист. Заметила. Рык переходящий в визг, когти рассекают воздух у самого лица, но натыкаются на меч. Серебро неприятно жжется, экимма отскакивает, а потом нападает сзади. Чуть задела, разорвала куртку. Пируэт, удар. Переулок узкий, у обоих мало места для манёвров. Раненная экимма рычит, врезаясь в стену дома. Слышен звук битого стекла. Память тела не изменяет, меч движется будто бы сам собой, и каждый раз правильно. Тяжелое дыхание, вампир хрипит, ходит кругами.

Крик и рычание. Голова отлетает, тяжело падает на мостовую, кровь стекает из разрубленной шеи, смешиваясь с грязной водой и кровью безымянного мужчины.

***

«Ваше Величество, я даже не знаю, с чего начать!» - бургомистр потирает руки и глупо улыбается. В этот раз не стража привела его, а он сам прибежал чуть свет и добился личной аудиенции у императора.

«Вы наняли ведьмака?» - Морвран, конечно, знает, какое впечатление может производить Цири, когда разговаривает с подданными, но не думал, что в случае с бургомистром её безразличный взгляд сработает так хорошо.

«Так и не придется! Тварь-то убили! - мужчина аж подпрыгивает от радости, багровые щеки трясутся, глаза довольно сияют. – Сегодня около доков, представляете! Голова отдельно, тело отдельно, будь она неладна!»

Морвран понял, к чему он клонит, хотел было что-то сказать, но услышал стук каблуков в коридоре. Цири всегда ходила очень громко, слышно по всему дворцу. Сейчас зайдет. И точно – медленно, как подобает императрице, в тяжелом черном платье, в полном облачении, даже корону надела, хоть это и необязательно.

«Вы наняли ведьмака, как мы приказывали?» - смотрит, прикрыв глаза, изображает благосклонную правительницу.

«Ваше Величество, вы не поверите! Бестия мертва!» - бургомистр готов рассказывать снова и снова.

«Да что вы говорите, бургомистр, - на лице полное безразличие и легкая улыбка. – То есть три тысячи флоренов вернутся в казну в полном составе?»

Радость исчезает с красного лица бургомистра, он бледнеет и молча кивает, благодаря за аудиенцию, мнет в руках берет с павлиньим пером.

Императрица устало садится, снимает корону, кладет на стол рядом с собой, наливает в стакан воду с лимоном и жадно пьет.

«Где ты была прошлой ночью?» - Морвран, кажется, знает ответ.

Цири ломает хлеб.


End file.
